characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Engineer (Classic)
Fred, better known as The Classic Engineer is the ultimate defense class of the second RED team. He specializes in building various buildings to heal or give ammo to his allies as well as building teleporters and sentry guns. He is also the father of TF2's Engineer. Background When Redmond Mann passed away, his two sons, Redmond and Blutarch Mann began fighting over the land they persuaded him to buy - the absolutely empty and deserted Badlands. Both brothers hired groups of mercenaries, the first one consisting of such guns for hire as Abraham Lincoln, the future president of the United States. The brothers, however, weren't done. When they were at the last years of their life, they had a professional engineer, Radigan Conagher, to build them a Life-Extender Machine. The Machine successfully extended the user's lives and the war went on. Soon, in 1930, the brothers had to hire a second team of mercs, this time consisting of the Classic Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy. The Engineer was one of the most intelligent members of the team, capable of building Sentry Guns, Dispensers and Teleporters to help his team. At some point, he had a kid and named him Dell, the boy following his father's footsteps and becoming an engineer-mercenary. For some reason, they got separated and the Classic Engineer got cybernetic legs, before being brought back to destroy TF2's RED team. Equipment *Hand Grenades *EMPs **Instead of disabling electric objects, it blows up any ammo the target or his own buildings carry. It includes already thrown grenades, pipe bombs and detpacks. *Wrench **Used to repair or resupply Engineer's buildings and repair his allies' armor. **If ammo is being resupplied, it drains Engineer's own ammo. *Railgun **A pistol-like weapon firing weak lasers. **Can shoot 50 lasers before running out of ammo. *Double-barreled shotgun **Fires fourteen pellets per shot and stores 16 bullets. **Engie carries additional 50 rounds. TFC_Sentry_Lvl1.png|Level 1 Sentry Gun 453px-TFC_Sentry_Lvl2.png|Level 2 Sentry Gun 420px-TFC_Sentry_Lvl3.png|Level 3 Sentry Gun Dispenser.png|Dispenser Teleporter_tfc.png|Teleporter *'Build Menu': Allows Engineer to build 3 types of buildings: **Sentry Gun ***Costs 130 metal to construct. ***Can be upgraded twice 130 metal per level: ****At level one, it's a single-barreled, slow-turning turret. ****At level two, the single barrel is upgraded into a minigun, has faster aiming and turn. ****At level three, it gains a second minigun as well as a rocket launcher. It will have even faster targeting than at level two. **Dispenser ***Costs 100 metal to construct. ***Can replenish allies' ammo and armor. ***Can be blown up to damage nearby foes. ****The amount of damage done by the explosion is dependent on how much ammo it has reserved. **Teleporter ***Costs 125 metal to construct. ***Requires the Teleporter Entrance and Exit to function. ***After it's been used, needs to recharge for 10 seconds before being able to continue. ***After using the teleporter, allies will emit a team-colored glow around them for about 10 seconds. Feats Strength *Can carry around up to 200...pieces of metal? Durability *Can survive grenade explosions to perform grenade jumps. Skill *One of the most intelligent members of his team. *Experienced mercenary. Weaknesses *A defensive class, not being used to fighting without his buildings (although he can still fight himself). *If the Sentry Gun's ammo needs to be resupplied, it drains Engie's own ammo. *Has limited amounts of metal and has to rely on dispensers and ammo packs. *Enemies can use the Dispenser (however he gets a notification then and can blow it up). *The team-colored glow emitted by allies after using the Teleporter can be used to locate and destroy it. *Lacks his teammates' offensive abilities/skills. Category:Team Fortress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:True Neutral Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles